


Avatar Vines

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Given the great Avatar Renaissance, since it's back on Netflix, I make my contribution by labeling what the characters would be like as Vines. Just pure crack and shits n' giggles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Avatar Vines

**Aang** : Well I’m doing just fine…I lied I’m dying inside

 **Sokka** : i don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets

 **Professor Zei** : that is not correct. Because according to the encyclopaedia of pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-

 **Jet** : Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane tortilla

 **Suki** : he needs some milk

 **Azula** : Go back to sleep, and starve.

 **Zhao** : hey loser, say kid backwards! [dik?] Ha ha, that’s gay…

 **Iroh and Zuko to each other** : [HoW dO yOu kNoW wHaT’s gOoD fOr mE?] THAT’S MY OPINIONNN!!!..

 **Ozai** : *to the ghostbusters theme song* I’m an adult virgin

 **Ty Lee** : oh my god why can’t you just take the freaking compliMEEEENTT

 **Zuko** : People constantly ask me what’s it like to be a sexy-

 **Kuruk** : All I wanna tell you is school’s not important… Be whatever you wanna be. If you wanna be a dog…RUFF. You know?

 **Katara with Hakoda** : [dad, look! it’s the good kush…] This is the dollar store how good can it be?

 **Sozin to Roku** : I brought you Myrrh [thank you] Mur-dur! [huh…Judas..no]

 **Kyoshi** : smack that bitch

 **Fire Nation teacher** : I said whoever threw that paper, your moms a hoe!

 **Cabbage Man** : look at all those chickens ("cabbages")

 **Mai** : road work ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does

 **Ursa** : every time you don’t yell at your kids, put a quarter in your sock and soon you’ll have a weapon to beat-

 **Kyoshi Warriors** : wOw

 **Bato** : So no head?

 **Iroh and Ozai with each other** : Hey everybody, today my brother pushed me, so I’m starting a kickstarter to put him down. The benefits of killing him would be: I would get pushed way less.

 **Momo** : can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?

 **Toph** : I’m John Cena!

 **Tonks** : This bitch empty, YEET!

 **Swamp Water Tribe** : I wanna be a cowboy baby

 **White Lotus** : That was legitness

 **Toph's Parents** : is that a weed?! I'm calling the police

 **Sokka with Suki** : Oh my god they were roommates

 **Bumi** : hi, I’m Renata Bliss and I’m your freestyle dance teacher

 **Koh the Face Stealer** : *slides in* Good evening

 **Wan Shi Tong** : Whaddup my name is Jared, I’m 19, and I never fucking learnt how to read

 **Azula to Mai and Ty Lee** : I saw you hanging out with caitlin yesterday!! [r-rebecca, it’s not what you think!] i won’t hesitate, bitch! * pew pew *

 **Long Feng** : the cheese of truth *puts cheese on newspaper* immigrants cause cancer

 **Joo Dee** : Hi welcome to Chilli’s

 **Appa** : Bitch I hope the fuck you do! You’ll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you

 **Pakku** : two shots of vodka *pours in half a bottle of vodka*

 **Yue** : I love you bitch. I ain’t never gonna stop loving you….bitch.

 **Azulon and Lu Ten** : I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy!


End file.
